Marryl Sheffield
"The more, the Marryl-er!" —Marryl's quote about Togetherness Marryl Sheffield or by the full name of Marryl Mitchell Sheffield 'is one of the protagonists in School Fare series. Marryl is actually the main character of the series, representing the person that always joins in another person's affair or story. Marryl's special weapon of choice is the Proliferating Radiotherapy Gloves, Filou Facade. Her quote is about 'Togetherness', and she represents Zahasuki's 'childish maturity' personality. Bio Marryl Mitchell Sheffield was born on 13th March. She was born at Santa Lucia, specifically at a small island where her mother gave birth to her. Marryl's mother had brought Marryl to an orphanage in New Folk City. She left her there until Marryl is 1 months old. She came back to the orphanage to hug Marryl, soon, she passed away due to hypothermia and was actually hypovolumic due to post-partum bleeding. Rend Othman, a distant cousin of Marryl's mother, took Marryl in his care after a week of the funeral. Rend laters took after the Sheffield's family name to become Marryl's guardian/parent. In her childhood, Marryl play along with her friends at the Piere Village at Santa Lucia... Personality General Marryl is an independent, carefree yet quaint young girl that just stepped into her adolescence stage. Like most teenagers, Marryl is a big dreamer and likes to try out new things. Positive Attitude Marryl likes to keep her promise. She doesn't keep promises often, but when she does, she honors it and devoted to it with her life. Marryl is a very good listener. She always listen to others' first before her. She doesn't like to argue with them unless she is provoked in the 'listening'. She is also a very fun person to be with. Marryl always joins others with their plans, games or even a simple talk. Even though she doesn't have much to add, she's willing to join in the party. Like her quote; "The more, the Marryl-er". Marryl is also a person with a great sense of wonder. She shares her sense of wonder almost wherever she goes. Such as, when Marryl first arrived at the Crying Ravine, she tries to listen for a cry, which she thought was a mysterious cry of a child, but it actually is the sound of the Frightful Crow's chicks crying for their mother. She often use this trait of her to tell ridiculous yet rather interesting stories. Negative Attitude Marryl is a sulky person. She sulks even when teased by a baby. She reviews her own sulky nature to be cute and rather charming to others, although she does think that it might just be her own head making this up. Marryl hates gratin so much that she rather chew rotten meat than to eat it. It is possibly due to the cheese often inputted into the recipe, since Marryl occasionally has stomach problems whenever she ingest or even sniff cheese. Marryl also prefer soy bean milk than common milk. Marryl reported of being lactose intolerant, although her history with her being trapped in a barn full of cows, then she tried squeezing milk from one of the cows then taste it- the taste was very foul to her, and it made her hate dairy. The truth behind the foul tasting milk was actually, she accidentally squeezed milk from a sick cow, which may also explains the taste or because Marryl just hate milk in general. Although, despite hating milk, Marryl is fine with butter or milk chocolates. Later in the series, she became 'tolerant' for milk, although she still hate cheese and yogurt. As an alternative, Marryl drink soy milk instead. Appearance Marryl is a Caucasian teenage girl, with should-length black hair with blue streaks, flawless peach fair skin except for her birthmark just below her right jaw, and sky blue eyes with the right eye being slightly turquoise. Pedestrian Marryl ties her hair in a ponytail, with a dodger blue scrunchy. She wears a zipperless grey hoodie with darker grey stripes at the torso and both arms. The hem of the hoodie is wide, making it look like a skirt a bit. She wears a brown pleated skirt. Her footwear is are loose white socks and a pair of black-white Converse All-Stars shoes. Statistics Stats Marryl's stat growth main focuses on her MP, SP and Speed compared to the rest. Although, she has poor Attack as well as Evasion and her EX growth is the slowest amongst all characters, making even her Ultimatum to be not as powerful as the rest. Attributes Marryl's attribute is a originally a Ranged unit. She became a pseudo Melee-Ranged unit after the Chapter: The Embrace. She have dominance in Speed and SP, which is a rare case for a default Ranged unit. She is instead a default Melee-Ranged unit in School Fare 2: Comebacks. Weapon Marryl equips a pair of gloves with protective knuckles which covers up to her elbow. Conventional Weapons Marryl initially has a WR73 Shotgun by default. She may equip other types of Shotguns; Lever-action and Hinged-block-action Shotguns as well as Handguns; Break-action revolver and Semi-automatic Pistols. She may also carries some Claymores and Mines, Hand-Grenades such as Bombs and Smoke G. Augmentations Marryl starts off with these Augments: *Manafont I *Cardio I *Rapidity I Marryl automatically level up these Augment(s) by 1 Level(caps at level 3) after Sub-Chapter: Bewitching Reminiscence: *Approximity *Confluence *Chemist *Rapidity Metamemory Grid Battle Marryl has two Battle Roles, Stormer and Saboteur. Her AI Role by default is Rear Guard, which means she usually casts magicks from afar while also keeping the enemies back from other casters. Marryl has the Gift of Aura, Gift of Hydrokinesis as well as Gift of Paling. She is able to materialize her and others' aura in her advantage. With the Gift of Paling, she is able to conjure a magickal defensive wall of energy. Her Gift of Hydrokinesis allows for control over water, in which she can rain down on her enemies. Attacks . Gift of Aura . Gift of Hydrokinesis . Gift of Paling . Personal Affiliations Marryl had many friends in her childhood. But after she moved to another country, she had to leave them and sometimes becomes more independent with her classmates and acquaintances. She made some new friends with her 'black-mail' style of befriending, but only to boys. 'Freesia Renata Ailanthus Freesia was originally Marryl's magick instructor, but later became her babysitter. When Rend Sheffield had been off to another countries due to his job, Freesia was then 'delegated' as Marryl's guardian. Freesia had been taking care of Marryl ever since Rend had been more busy until now. Marryl and Freesia now lived in Azure City. While Marryl lived in Azul Heights Hotel at Ferrando Hills, she sometimes stay over at the Ailanthus's Manor at Shrapnel Heights. 'Annestasia Cannie Miguell' Marryl first met Annest when Annest was sitting down on a bench down a tram station. Annest was looking at the wondering Marryl and ask; "Are you going to Azure City Secondary?". Marryl replied in a positive manner. Marryl apparently lack enough money to pay up for the ticket(at the surrent tram station) for their high price and services. Annest stands up an walks towards Marryl and tells the lady behind the counter. She said that she would pay for Marryl's ticket. Marryl was quite shocked to hear that she would pay for both of them. So, she start; "Um.... Thanks for paying for the tickets."."It's okay, they gave me a discount anyway.". "Discount for tram tickets??". "You see.... my name is Annest Miguell. And my father ordered any workers at every Miguell Tram Station to let me pay with a very low cost.". Marryl is surprised to hear that Annest was a daughter of the famous Haverthrope Miguell who invented the very futuristic tram technologies. Marryl was quite ashame to have a famous person pay for her tickets and apologize to her as if she wanted to be clear that she wasn't taking advantage of Annest. Annest pinky-swear with Marryl and say "Well, both of us are going to Azure City Secondary right? So, payment by me isn't much of a big deal.". Her words and Marryl's apology makes them good friends after that. 'Hazeal Olivia and Zeph Ricky Galvionez' Hazeal and Zeph Galvionez is Marryl's friend since her childhood. Both of them entered Azure High and become one of the 'new seniors'. Hazeal is a taciturn, but since she is a girl, Marryl mostly talks to her rather than Zeph. While Zeph, is slightly less taciturn, but call himself introverted. Both of them are young adults now, so Marryl rarely talks with them. They become really close when having a meeting or doing things that they like their time as children. Marryl often makes silly jokes to crack the 'trigger-happy' ticklish Hazeal. Zeph is way smarter than Hazeal, yet unusually more ditzy in many ways. Marryl rather asks Zeph about technologies or some sort of news that came up. Zeph is very informational, but have no good use for them. Hazeal is always working out outdoors. Hazeal likes the outdoor and jogging around at the park or St.Gregory's Hill. Zeph, on the other hands, often asks Marryl to hand out with her or play video games. [[Fens Jyuno|'Fens Jyuno']] Marryl befriended Fens during the third training exercise when she saw him all alone and gloomy. So, she decided to cheer him up by talking to him. Fens was very shy at first, but his shyness is described as being 'rather charming' by Marryl, as she openly commented. Fens's gotten much redder to her compliment, which she became more interested with him. As they became closer, Marryl one day says thanks to Fens for being a great friend and that she hope she had an older brother as nice as him to look up to. She later got an idea and wants Fens to become her adoptive older brother, with big smiles and hopefulness. Fens actually had a crush on Marryl, but instead agreeing to the idea because he thinks that he's a bisexual, Marryl is rather too young for him and that it was for her to have a brother to look up to. Despite that, their idea of hanging out is often eating at a cafe or watching a movie, two are rather unorthodox methods of sibling's bonding. Character Development Early Concept Marryl's 'birth' is actually a modification of Zahasuki's doodling when he was drawing the Eiko Carol character from Final Fantasy IX since 2006. According to him, Marryl's was an unconventional adapting work when Zahasuki refuse to copy Toshiyuki Itahana's style. "Eiko" was resorted to transform from time to time and then, Marryl's creation was realized and Zahasuki agreed that Marryl would be his own character. In 2010, Marryl was suppose to star in a comic series called 'Seasons'. Although, due to Zahasuki's schedule and general laziness, the series never even reach a second page. In 2011, Zahasuki was a big fan of the Ivalice Alliance series(such as Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy Tactic Advance), so he decided to make a spin-off sequel and direct prequel to Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings respectively. The idea had been going on until 2011, Marryl was the main character instead whilst others are also important. It was supposedly suppose to be a comic series and video game called Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence. In the series, Marryl's design is her having similar attire to the current one, with her hair only neck-length and bobbed. Yet, a similar case still revolves as Zahasuki's general laziness and opinion that the series couldn't possibly catch on, Constelle of Transcendence is stopped and she is 'transferred' to School Fare. When School Fare started, Marryl's design is changed slightly as her hair is no longer short and is tied in a messy bun to the right. The 'split bang' is now swept together with the entire bang. Originally, her hair design was to supposed to be rather 'edgy' like Lightning(or Claire Farron) from Final Fantasy XIII triology, but only a tiny bit of the idea was used. Like previously, Marryl's boobs barely got any change, but Zahasuki did wanted to make it between B and C cup. Still, she retain her B cup breast. Marryl's name, although highly similar to the 'Merryl' name, Zahasuki thought of her name as 'Marryl' which can signifies several etymologies; May(permission), Mary(a typical feminine name), Reel(to draw in or pull in) and Will(hope and willpower). The name originally derives from Meryl Silverburgh's name from Metal Gear series. Also, Marryl's creation has been themed by Zahasuki since early stage. Her theme is grayish blue. It is also adapted from the Pokemon "Marill", "Azumarill" and "Azurill" which are blue and cute as depicted by Zahasuki Harikuni. Gallery Marryl TetsuyaNomura Style.png|Marryl in fabulous Tetsuya Nomura style Lucy Heartfilia.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia, the model for Marryl's render and special attire. * Etymology *Marryl's name is originally based from the common 'Merril' name.Though, Zahasuki didn't actually favor the name completely. He changed the name to Marryl as he likes the name 'May'. **Merril is of English origin which means 'sea' and 'bright'. **May is of Latin origin which means 'Spring'(distinctively the month of May also). It is also of English origin which means 'kinswoman'. **Marryl's name is a variation of 'Marilyn'. Marilyn is of Hebrew origin which means 'bitter'. **It's also previously meant to be the variation of 'Mei Lin'. Mei and Lin is of Chinese origin which means 'beautiful' or 'plum' and 'forest' or 'fine jade' respectively. *Marryl's middle name, Mitchell is based on Zahasuki's friend growing up. **Mitchell is of various vulgate English, Latin and Greek language which often translates as "who is like God". Pratically means their are 'most benevolent and just'. **The idea started since 2012, on the exact day Zahasuki starts writing School Fare. *Marryl's last name, 'Sheffield' was only meant to compliment her first name. The name 'Sheffield' roughly means 'divided forest clearing' in Old English, now it's a common surname. Although, in modern English, the name means 'from the crooked field'. **Some people that has been introduced to her full name said that they like the name. Due to that, Zahasuki had the idea ongoing since 2010. Trivia *Hatsune Miku, the fictional character, is described as Marryl's rival in appearance and style. This is quite a strange fact because Hatsune Miku has also been debuted to appear in the series in 2012 until 2013. *Marryl has her own account in Facebook and like the others, she is someone can befriended with. Her FB account name is "Miranda Gatsby". *Marryl is Zahasuki Harikuni's constant alter ego and avatar on the Internet since 2010 and until now so far. **Marryl also have been his canon girl for for most commercial purposes since 2009. Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Teenager Category:Elementalist Category:Student Category:C Rank Category:Human Category:Summoner Category:Constelle of Transcendence Category:Protagonist